The Power Of Three
by Animanga1318
Summary: Meet Sophia, Hannah, and Julia! Just your regular Highschool girls until one day...while out shopping, they come upon three magical necklaces! Each of these necklaces have countries trapped inside of them. Unknowing of this, what adventures are in store for this trio? [[Excuse the horrible summary ]]
1. Chapter 1

**Me:Hello everyone~! This is Sophia :3 Me and Hannah (the one who made this account) Are doing a tagteam on this Fanfiction! She writes her part and I write mine kind of thing~**

**Russia: Why the stupid introduction da?**

**Me: *pouts and blushes slightly* W-Well everyone does them…so I thought I'd try….is there something wrong with that!?**

**Russia: I just thought that we should get on with the story, you suck at introductions anyway.**

**Me: Well alllllrighty then let's see you do it!**

**Russia: *clears throat* All countries and Hetalia belong to father. Please enjoy this horrible fanfiction Da?**

**Chapter Numero Uno**

Late one night during the early months of spring, Sophia Ferrero, age 18 had just awoken from the sounds of her dresser drawer opening. Her long blonde hair was a rat's nest as she sat up in her bed. She was quite the smart girl and only had two more months till her high school graduation. To her despair, she shared a room with her older twin sister Julia who was the same as she was (only 5 minutes older) Slouching, she slowly slipped out of her bed; she pulled herself over to the dresser.

The family cat (Gypsy) was able to open drawers, crawl into them, and close them, along with pretty much anything in the house. The ninja cat known for doing it almost every night and it pissed her off every time.

"Gyps" she whined, kneeling down at the dresser "get out of the drawer" Sophia lazily gripped the drawer and pulled it open, but no cat came out.

Jolted awake by the feeling of surprise, she scoured the inside of the drawer for the cat. Confused and nervous that she felt nothing, Sophia raced over to her phone to text her best friend Hannah to tell her about the strange phenomenon.

Considering she was usually educated in the kind of areas that Sophia never even thought of.

**~time skip and P.O.V. change to Julia~**

Julia awoke at 6:00 AM to get ready for school. She instinctively grabbed her neck, feeling for the necklace that she bought with Sophia and Hannah at the small jewelry store they visited the other day that supposedly sold "magic" jewelry. To her surprise and disappointment, the necklace was missing from her neck.

**~flashback to yesterday~**

Sophia, Hannah, And Julia were looking around jewelry stores for 3 matching pieces of jewelry so that they could remember each other when they went off to college. They went through a lot of big-name jewelry stores unfortunately the prices were WAY too expensive for their taste. A couple minutes later they came upon a small beaten down jewelry store. When they walked through the double doors a small bell chimed and an old lady popped up out of nowhere with a small puff of smoke. "Hello there girls~! Welcome to my store~!" she said cheerfully. Her hand shot up to Julia's face and she placed one finger on her forehead. She pulled her finger away just as quickly as it shot up. "I can sense you are looking for something that will keep you girls connected; even connected with the world itself!" She exclaimed giddily "But I must warn you..." she said in such a dark and serious voice that made shivers go down the girls spines. "You might not be able to take it because in this store jewelry chooses the people...if the piece you choose rejects you...well let's just say it won't be pretty..." The girl's eyes were wide with a mixture of curiosity and, well from being just disturbed by the old woman. "Sounds like something from Harry Potter…" Hannah mumbled. "It might sound cheesy but it is true!" The old lady snapped at her

"Oh, and by the way call me Lucy~!" Lucy said in such a way that made the girls think that she was bipolar due to the sudden change of attitude. "Right this way~!" She said leading them toward a section of jewelry.

"Now try your hand at grabbing one of them~" Lucy said gesturing to the jewelry on the counter they were standing in front of. Julia reached for a bracelet, but couldn't get anywhere closer than 3 inches to it or it would move away. Hannah reached for earrings, only to get electrocuted. Sophia reached for a set of necklaces, but only could pick up 1 of the 3.

Out of the necklaces, the one Sophia picked up looked like part of a world map; the eastern part to be specific. It only showed Asia and Australia (including Russia for those people who count Russia in Europe). "You found your necklace! That's great! Now you two need to pick up one of them~!" Lucy said almost too cheerfully.

Julia grabbed the one with the Americas on it and Hannah grabbed the one with Europe and Africa. "These look really cool." Julia said with a smile. "We'll take 'em." Sophia said grinning

**~End of Flashback~**

Julia remembered putting it on right after they got out of the store and began frantically searching the surrounding area for it. "JULIA!" Her mother shouted breaking her out of her thoughts. "YOU NEED TO START GETTTING READY FOR SCHOOL! OR YOU'LL BE LATE!" Julia sighed and got out of bed preparing herself for the day to come.

**~P.O.V Change to Sophia~**

Already downstairs, Sophia was eating her cereal and pondering what Hannah had said last night. "Theoretically, you're probably just having hallucinations from your lack of sleep. It's either that or...I'm going to regret saying this but, it may have been a ghost." She repeated inside her head 'A ghost!? No way...I don't believe in what I can't see!' Reassuring herself that it was merely a figment of her imagination.

Giving a heavy sigh, she stood up with her bowl, carrying it over to the sink and washing it off. After she finished rinsing it off her placed it lazily inside the dishwasher, she cleaned herself off in the upstairs bathroom and waited downstairs for Julia to get ready.

About 1 minute passed until she got bored and pulled out her iPod. She wanted to finish the conversation that she and Hannah started last night, considering that she was too busy still scanning to room for her cat.

"Morning Hannah! Hey can you tell me more about what we were talking about last night?" texted Sophia. Her iPod lit up almost immediately after she turned off the screen, displaying Hannah's reply. She unlocked it to see the rest of her message, "Morning Sophia! And about last night, I don't know much more on the topic than that since I never really have looked into it before...if you want we can meet on the library after school! :) "She said in reply. "Sure, I'll see you after school" the blonde said before turning off her iPod completely and stuffing it, and her phone in her book bag.

Seeing that her sister was _still_ not down stairs she cupped one hand and raise her head to the ceiling, "JULIA IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW WE'RE GONNA MISS THE BUS!" Sophia yelled irritated. "IM COMING, GOD!" Responded her sister as she thumped her way down the stairs.

"I understand you want to look halfway decent, but you don't have to spend such a long time in the bathroom! It's not like you're meeting with the president." The blond said as she got up and off the couch, zipping up her jacket and walking over to the bench where her sister was. "Well excuse me!" Back sassed Julia in the playful way that they do to each other. Sophia let a small laugh escape her lips as she hoisted up her book bag onto her back.

"Ya ya, whatever princess let's just get a move on." Understanding that she wasn't going to continue their conversation, the blondish-brunette pouted and got her stuff together as they headed out the door. "BYE MOM! BYE DAD!" They screamed back at the house while they sprinted up the hill to their bus stop.

**~P.O.V change to Hannah~**

After texting Sophia, Hannah turned her iPhone off. Playing with a ponytail on her wrist, Hannah thought about after school. Meeting up with Sophia-and Julia too-then going to soccer practice a headache was already forming from pressure. Sophia, Julia, and Hannah were starters on the varsity soccer team. Sophia and Hannah play striker* while Julia plays center-mid**.

Hannah looked out the window of the bus her long, red hair setting on her back. 'Argh,'Hannah thought 'I have to carry my violin and soccer stuff to school'. Like everything else in her life, Hannah wasn't the only out of her friends that was a musician. Sophia awesomely (as she puts it) played the viola and the flute. Julia does the clarinet and also does chorus with Hannah. Lauren-a good friend of theirs-also played the violin, but she went to a private school.

Hannah sighed returning her gaze inward, sleep catching up to her. Looking down Hannah fingered her necklace. A light tingling sensation flooded her nerves making her shiver. Although curious Hannah let it go drowning all noise out. She closed her eyes and leaned her head on the back of the seat.

Thinking of the day to come Hannah let sleep take her knowing one of the twins will wake her up. What Hannah didn't notice was the faint glow emitting from her necklace wrapping itself around her body.

**~P.O.V. Change to ?~**

"Hey guys look at this." A male's voice shouted. All talking in the room ceased when he said this as everyone looking toward the big screen. A girl with long, red hair and large (but not as large as Ukraine's) breasts. The guys wolf-whistled and the few girls just stared on like nothing was happening. A childish giggle rose above the rest making everyone stop. "Looks like the fun is just beginning, da?"

**Me: CLIFF HANGER! (sorry if it felt short this is our first fanfiction *hides behind papers*) ^.^ Yes, yes I know I love you too~ ANYWAY reading and comments are appreciated greatly *bows* We're working on the second chapter as you read so we'll try to post it as soon as possible! ~(*A*)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Redhead- Yo everybody! Redhead here to grace you with my awesomeness(Prussia: Not as awesome as me! Kesesese) and of course give you an intro disclaimer thingy! I AM NOT REALLY SURE WHAT ITS CALLED BUT- whoops I keep hitting that caps lock button!**

**Franceypants- you really need to learn how to not hit that button all the time...**

**Redhead- But its fun~!**

* * *

**Franceypants- Well anyway we don't own Hetalia or anything else that is copyrighted! We only own the Ocs! And there is some cursing. So yell at us afterwards. We warned you.**

Julia's P.O.V

After Julia left for the bus she remembered her necklace. "Hey Sophia." Julia said "Have you seen my necklace? I haven't it since last night." Sophia snickered behind her hand, but it did not go unnoticed by the twin.

"What are you hiding? Tell me." Julia questioned. It wasn't unusual for Sophia to annoy the crap out of her. Sophia ran ahead some than turned around.

"You know you want it," She said with mischief in her voice and Julia's necklace in her hand "You're going to have to come and get it!" Sophia took off sprinting without another thought, Julia right on her back.

"Stealing cheesy lines from movies isn't going to help you!" She yelled trying to catch up with her. Julia saw Sophia running awkwardly trying to put the necklace on. _That idiot.. running and putting a necklace on... that idiot I swear I am going to kill! J_ulia thought_,_ shaking her head and using the time to catch up with her.

She grabbed the blonde's shoulders, startling her. Said startled girl dropped the glass necklace."NOOO!" Julia shouted.

Julia thought she might have gone crazy when she heard the faint sounds of people screaming for help come from the necklace, as she reached down to grab it.

Sophia P.O.V.

Sophia stood there shell-shocked (though she wouldn't admit it). She just stood there as Julia grabbed it just before it hit the ground.

Talk about cat-like reflexes.

"If you ever do that again..." Julia stated leaving the threat in the air. The bus pulled up and Sophia watched as Julia put the necklace on and got on the bus. With her head hung Sophia stepped on the bus her eyes in search of Hannah.

She spotted a little speck of red in the sea of people stuffed into the bus like sardines in a can. The blonde walked happily over to her friend and flopped down next to her, scaring the poor redhead awake.

"You should have seen what Julia did out there!" Sophia said loudly getting a chorus of shushes from the tired teenagers. "Sorry," she said meekly.

"But, she was all like 'NOOO', matrix, WHOOSH!" Rambled Sophia with emphasis, and completed with hand motions and a foolish grin on her face.

Not seeming amazed, Hannah stared at her obliviously, hyper friend. "I didn't understand a word you just said..."

Sophia sighed and looked over at Julia, who was now sitting with Lauren like usual. _She's probably telling Lauren how much of a butt I am for taking her necklace_. She giggled at the thought. Julia was just too much fun to mess with sometimes. "About what you were texting me last night..."

The sudden noise broke the silence in between the two girls breaking Sophia out of her thoughts.

"Hm? What did you say?"

"Honestly Sophia..."

"Ya, ya, whatever. Now what were you saying?"

The redhead sighed "What I was saying was, when you texted me last night, I wasn't able to look into it at all. So I was wondering if you and Julia-of course-would like to come to the library with me in flex period."

After a series of yawns the blonde responded, "Sure! Can you tell Julia that though we're on...bad terms right now. We need to get passes and let our teachers now, too." Her friend smiled and slung her book bag over her shoulder before they started walking down the aisle of the bus. "Great! See you than!" Hannah said before they parted ways to go to their homerooms.

Hannah's P.O.V.

After putting away all her stuff, Hannah felt that strange tingling feeling again. _What is that feeling?! _She thought. Shaking it off, Hannah headed to homeroom to gain a pass to the library for flex period.

After getting the pass and surviving the morning announcements, Hannah headed down to her first period, which ironically she shared with the twins. As soon as she entered the locker Hannah felt the sudden urge to blush. _Why do I feel like blushing now?! I mean I have done this enough times already! _She thoughtin a panic. _It's probably because of me. _A new, male voice entered her head. _Don't freak out! Just get change. I vill explain everything later. _The voice finished.

Hannah legs started moving on their own. All Hannah could think of was, _What the fuck is going on._


End file.
